The Strongest One
by White Rescals
Summary: Summary : Madara berhasil menarik Kyubi dari tubuh Naruto, membuat blonde pecinta ramen itu sekarat. Di alam bawah sadarnya, ia melihat seorang anak kecil yang mirip dengannya ditindas serta dimaki, kepingan-kepingan ingatan baru pun masuk ke otaknya, hingga kesadarannya pun hilang sebeb sakit kepala yang ia derita.
1. Prolog

_**The Strongest One**_

_Summary : Madara berhasil menarik Kyubi dari tubuh Naruto, membuat blonde pecinta ramen itu sekarat. Di alam bawah sadarnya, ia melihat seorang nak kecil yang mirip dengannya ditindas serta dimaki, kepingan-kepingan ingatan baru pun masuk ke otaknya, hingga kesadarannya pun hilang sebeb sakit kepala yang ia derita._

* * *

_Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto & Ichie Ishibumi_

_Warning : Ooc, Typo[s], Smart and OP!_

* * *

_Prolog_

Hamparan langit luas menyambut saat aku bangun. Langit biru tak bersaput awan dengan hiasan mentari pagi mengintip di balik gunung, benar-benar indah. Lenguhan kecil mengiringi rasa sakit yang menjalar di kepalaku, samar-samar ingatan asing yang kulihat beberapa waktu lalu kembali terputar di otakku.

Aku masih bingung apa sebenarnya yang terjadi. Seingatku Kurama berhasil ditarik oleh si bangsat Madara itu, dan aku pun tak sadarkan diri lalu berakhir di alam bawah sadarku. Lagi pula ingatanku masih buram, dan terasa tercampur aduk seakan ingatan yang baru hadir di kepalaku.

_Hah_–apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku mencoba merilekskan pikiranku, berusaha tenang menikmati sejuknya udara di sekitar sini, _Hah_–nyaman sekali!

Merasa lebih baik, aku mencoba bangkit. _Ding_–telingaku tiba-tiba berdengung, samar-samar hadir beberapa orang pria di ingatanku, mereka tampak tersenyum keji pada seorang anak yang sebelumnya kulihat. Kondisi anak kecil itu pun tampak mengenaskan, banyak luka bakar dan lebam yang menghiasi tubuhnya.

"Dasar aib, mana ada iblis dari keluarga Phenex yang tidak bisa menggunakan sihir api!"

"Sebaiknya kau mati saja keparat!"

Beberapa suara hardikan pun ikut hadir, terasa nyata bagiku, bahkan aku merasa telingaku sendiri yang mendengarnya secara langsung. Orang-orang itu pun melakukan gerakan aneh dan seketika lingkaran yang tampak asing bagiku muncul, lalu memuntahkan berbagai macam bentuk api–mungkin itu yang dimaksud sihir oleh suara yang barusan kudengar.

Sihir api mereka mengarah langsung pada anak kecil yang meringkuk ketakutan itu, api melahap tubuhnya di dalam tornado api.

_Ah_–aku kembali mendesah kesakitan. Napasku tersenggal, diriku perlahan sadar dan mengetahui situasi yang sedang kuhadapi.

Langit di sini amat cerah, dan suasananya pun tenang. _Hah_–jadi aku benar-benar mati di dunia shinobi rupanya, lalu jiwaku berpindah dan masuk ke dalam tubuh anak tadi–anak yang muncul diingatanku. _Hm_–ingatanku juga sudah kembali pulih, beberapa informasi penting masuk ke otakku dan tersusun rapi.

Jadi aku Uzumaki Naruto bereinkarnasi menjadi Naruto Phenex, seorang iblis cacat yang tidak bisa menggunakan sihir. Lagian aku tidak terlalu peduli akan hal, yang penting saat ini aku diberi kesempatan kedua, aku harus memanfaatkannya sebaik mungkin.

Kalau begitu peran mana yang harus kupilih, Naruto di dunia ini atau diriku sebelumnya?

_Hm_–mungkin mulai dari awal deh. Lupakan semua masa lalu memulai dari awal lagi, termasuk kebencian yang tertanam di tubuh anak ini pada keluarganya, mending jalani hidup damai di tempat ini.

_Hehehe_–tapi dunia ini kurasa cukup menarik. Dulu hidupku penuh ambisi untuk perdamaian, sedang anak ini hari-harinya penuh makian dari kaum bahkan keluarganya sendiri. _Hah_–kenapa anak ini memiliki nasib yang sama denganku ya, sama-sama dikucilkan sedari kecil. Namun walau begitu aku lebih beruntung sih, karena memiliki kekuatan yang hebat sedari kecil.

_Hm_–kekuatankah? Aku ingat anak ini dicap aib oleh keluarganya. Sihir api, sepertinya bagus juga, aku akan melatih tubuh ini dan menjadi lebih kuat, ya paling tidak jika bertemu mereka lagi aku bisa membalas hinaan mereka.

_Hehehe_–oke aku putuskan kehidupan ku di dunia ini hanya memiliki satu tujuan, bersenang-senang!

Tak peduli apakah dunia mau kiamat atau hancur sekalipun, yang penting happy!

_Hehehe_–oh iya tubuh ini masih berusia sepuluh tahun, dan saat ini pun aku berada di dunia manusia, letaknya pun jauh di pegunungan. Apa aku bisa bertahan hidup di sini ya? _Ah_–masa bodo, lakukan layaknya seorang ninja, hidup di tempat ini pun tak masalah bagiku yang telah biasa hidup di alam liar.

_Hah_–masalahnya tubuh anak ini sanggup apa tidak? Oke kalau begitu mari lakukan tahap awal di kehidupan baruku ini, membentuk fisik tubuh tidak berguna ini.

* * *

**Dua tahun kemudian...**

"9998... 9999... 10000!"

Aduh lelah juga!

Selama dua tahun aku melakukan rutinitas yang sama di tiap harinya. Bangun tidur ku langsung pemanasan; push-up, sit-up, squat, sprint mendaki gunung dan berbagai macam lainnya. Sehabis pemanasan aku mencari buah-buah segar atau berburu untuk mengisi perutku, lalu latihan beladiri–walau cuma menyerang batang pohon hingga sore hari. Begitu keseharianku selama dua tahun ini, memang membosankan tapi manfaatnya sudah terasa hingga hari ini.

Tubuhku yang dulunya kecil ramping dan tak berdaging kini berisi dan penuh otot, tinggi badanku juga ideal, pokoknya drastis deh perubahanku. Bahkan celana hitamku–satu-satunya harta yang kumiliki telah robek karena tak muat lagi di pinggang lebarku. Aku juga tidak peduli dengan situasi ini, ini hanyalah hutan lebat jadi tidak berpakain di sini pun aku tidak peduli.

_Hehe_–yang penting happy.

Hari ini aku memutuskan untuk melatih sihir yang ku warisi dari keluargaku. Memang sudah lama aku meneliti energi yang terkandung dalam tubuh ini, aku juga sering melatih energi–_demonic power _ini. Tapi ya aku masih menggunakannya dengan fungsi chakra hingga saat ini, contohnya ketika aku ingin memukul aku melapisi tanganku, memang di awal latihan tidak memiliki efek spesial selain momentum pukulanku yang makin kuat, tapi ketika berbulan-bulan kulatih maka aku juga bisa melapisi tinjuku dengan api.

Tak hanya itu, sekarang pun aku telah mahir mengendalikan api untuk menyelimuti tubuhku, bahkan aku juga meniru jubah kyubiku dulu dan berhasil melakukannya.

_Hehehe_–ini baru dua tahun, bayangkan jika sepuluh tahun aku disini. Seberapa kuatkah diriku nantinya?

Tidak hanya itu, seiring perkembangan fisikku yang telah meningkat, aku juga menyadari setiap kelelahan dan luka yang kudapatkan akan pulih dengan sendirinya. Seingatku ini disebut regenerasi, dan semua keluarga Phenex memiliki kemampuan ini. Ini membuktikan perkembanganku lumayan pesat.

_Hah_–berhenti buang-buang waktu, aku harus cepat-cepat menguasai sihir dan kembali ke underworld. Ada sesuatu yang harus ku ambil di kamarku, dan kuharap benda itu masih ada.

* * *

**Note's **: Hai teman-teman! Saya orang baru di sini, jadi ini adalah cerita pertama saya. Sengaja sih gaya tulisannya ku buat hancur dan kayak gini, ya lagiankan nulis kayak gini hanya untuk senang-senang jadi ku tulis deh apa yang terpikirkan. Mungkin cerita ini terinspirasi dari anime One Puch Man, dan Naruto juga bakal hadir sebagai karakter OP nantinya, tentu di barengi humor yang semraut.

Pastikan untuk tinggalkan komentar, terserah mau menghina, flame, curhat, beri saran, dan apapun. Asal kalian terhibur setelah menulis komennya :v

_Yang penting hepi!_


	2. (1) Sensei Baru, kok mesumnya sama ya?

_**(1) Sensei baru, kok mesumnya sama ya?**_

Seingatku sih, teori sihir itu simpel banget cuman prakteknya aja yang sulit. _Hm_–langkah pertama pikirkan sihir apa yang akan digunakan di imajinasi, aku pun mencoba mengulurkan tangan kananku, untuk pelontar bola api. Lalu alirkan _demonic power _dan fokuskan hingga terasa padat, lalu teriaklah dengan lantang, "Fire Ball!"

_Bwosh_–Sial aku gagal! Hanya asap yang keluar dari tanganku. _Hah_–ternyata tidak semudah itu ferguso!

Sekali lagi, kali ini bayangkan aku ingin mengeluarkan _bijudama_! Aku memejamkan mataku, meningkatkan gejolak energi _demonic_-ku lalu lepaskan dengan tekanan yang kuat–inginnya sih membentuk jubah kyubi seperti sebelumnya, kan nggak keren jika tidak memakai beginian.

_Whus_–Kali ini aku berhasil. Jubahku itu sama persis sih, cuman tidak ada corak kehitam-hitamannya, semuanya berwarna emas terang. Namun aku merasa lebih keren dibanding sebelumnya. Aku melihat sekelilingku saat ini di penuhi oleh api emas, dalam radius tiga puluh meter. Semua rumput terbakar hangus, bahkan sungai yang dekat dengan tempatku berdiri pun menguap secara perlahan, apa aku terlalu berlibihan?

_Ah–_masa bodoh! Jika ada seseorang yang datang padaku dan marah-marah, ku bakar habis aja tuh orang.

_Hm_–oke ini mudah! Tinggal praktekan kembali, semua yang kuingat tentang _bijudama_. Energi yang padat dan seimbang, antara _Ying_ dan _Yang_, eh apa di sini juga ada energi semacam itu? Aduh kacau! Aku belum kepikiran hingga kesitu. Oke yang penting lakukan aja!

Kembali ku-ulurkan kedua tanganku, kosentrasi penuh! Tekanan energi pun ku paksakan terus meningkat dan bertambah, bahkan tanah yang kupijaki ikut berguncang. Ini masih belum cukup! Bijudama bahkan dapat meledakan patung gedo yang kerasnya minta ampun, setidaknya kali ini mampu meledak hingga mengguncang gunung sialan itu–puncak gunung tempat kutinggal saat ini.

Pompa terus demonic hingga batas akhir! Perlahan lingkaran sihir berwarna emas pun mencul di depan tanganku, tak hanya satu bahkan muncul lima lingkaran sihir yang besarnya kian bertambah. Tak cukup sampai di situ, sepuluh lingkaran sihir dengan berbagai macam ukuran muncul dan mengelilingi tubuhku, pancaran energi emas menyeruak dari tubuhku hingga menembus awan.

_Heh_–tampaknya ini bakal menarik! _Satte_, mari kita hancurkan gunung yang menjengkalkan itu. Gunung tersebut sering kali berguncang dan bergetar pada saat malam, dan itu mengusik ketenanganku di waktu tidur, jadi dia harus hancur!

_Hm_–tunggu dulu! Nama teknik baruku ini apaan ya? Big bang aja deh, biar keren.

"Big Bang!"

Puluhan lingkaran sihir kembali muncul saat tekanan energiku kembali meningkat, lalu berputar dan meluncurkan gelombang api ke seluruh penjuru. Sedangkan lingkaran sihir di depan tanganku mengeluarkan bola api yang ukurannya sama dengan _bijudama _milik _Jubii_–tonton aja kembali animeku dari awal lagi, kalian bakal tahu apa yang kumaksud.

Tak lama bola api itu pun meluncur dengan cepat ke arah puncak gunung–aku belum tahu nama gunungnya tapi gunung tersebut akan hilang dalam sejarah, _hahaha_.

_Booom_–aku menutup mataku, menghindari ribuan debu dan kerikil yang beterbangan dari dampak ledakan teknik milikku. Jubah apiku mulai lenyap, diiringi rasa lelah yang menderitaku, bahkan aku rasa demonic power milikku telah kosong. Aku pun jatuh berlutut dengan napas tergopoh-gopoh, tapi sekejap kemudian perlahan tubuhku terasa kembali segar. _Hah_–aku kagum dengan regenerasi milikku, bahkan mampu kembali meregenerasi energi _demonic_-ku.

_Bukankah ini menakjubkan!_

Setelah staminaku kembali pulih–rasanya, seperti baru bangun tidur, fit kembali seperti semula. Aku berdiri kembali, menatap sekeliling, hanya asap dan debu yang menutupi jarak pandangku. Aku tak terlalu peduli, kembali ku pompa energi _demonic_-ku, kali ini sepasang sayap api yang lebar terbentang di punggungku. Langsung kukibaskan sayapku, menghempaskan semua debu yang ada.

Walau semua debu telah lenyap, tapi jarak pandangku belum maksimal seperti sebelumnya, mungkin karena asap hitam yang menguap dari tanah di sekitarku, sekitar sepuluh detik kemudian asapnya pun lenyap, tampaklah olehku pemandangan yang amat mengerikan.

Semuanya hangus terbakar! Semuanya dalam radius tigapuluh kilometer, bahkan hutan yang dulunya rimbun kini tak tersisa sedikitpun, bahkan arang pun tidak kelihatan sehabis mataku memandang, tak luput juga sungai yang tadinya kebanjiran kini kering tak berair. _Hahaha_–aku tumbuh kuat di luar batas wajar!

_Kyuruk_–perutku mulai bersuara, sebuah penyesalan muncul di hatiku karena sumber alam untuk perutku tak lagi ada, semua lenyap hangus terbakar. _Hah–_sebaiknya aku berkeliling, manatahuan ada sisa rusa bakar yang masih utuh, moga-moga ada deh, sudah lama aku tidak memakan _yakiniku_.

_Siapa yang berani menganggu pertapaanku_–pas aku membalikan tubuhku sebuah suara teriakan terdengar dari arah belakang, dan itu berasal dari tanah lapang bekas gunung sialan itu. _Eh_–aku baru sadar tanah itu merupakan bekas tempat berdiri gunung tersebut. Bisa jadi sedatar itu? Aku kagum dengan kekuatan ledakannya.

_Siapapun pasti akan ku bunuh dia! _Suara itu kembali terdangar, apa itu arwah dari gunung malang tersebut? _Ah_–jangan konyol!

Dari tanah hangus itu, tiba-tiba sesesorang berdiri dan menampakan diri. Ia berkulit ungu ketitam-hitaman, _fix_–mungkin ia juga korban dari pembakaran tadi. Dia juga memegang sebuah tombak–entahlah aku tidak yakin itu apa tombak atau tongkat, cara dia menggunakannya tampak seperti seorang kakek tua untuk penyangga tubuh ketika berdiri.

"Jadi itu kau iblis kecil! Ku bunuh kau!"

Sesaat setelah suara teriakan itu kembali terdengar, seseorang muncul di depanku dengan tinju yang siap ke arah perutku.

_Buagh_–aku terlempar dengan kecepatan tinggi. Rasa sakit pukulan itu tak lagi terasa karena aku merasa tubuh bagian atasku telah berpisah dengan tubuh bagian bawah. Tubuh bagian atasku terlempar sedang bagian bawah masih berdiri di tempat semula–itu anggapanku.

_Boom_–tubuh bagian atasku membentur sesuatu yang keras membuatnya berhenti dari momentum pukulan gila orang tadi. Tulangku rasanya remuk, dan tubuhku tidak bisa di gerakan, apakah ini akhir bagiku?

_Ah_–jangan bercanda! Cerita ini bergenre _adventrure_, bahkan satupun petualangan belum ditulis di cerita bodoh ini! Jadi ini belum berakhir, bodoh!

Tubuhku seketika terbakar, semua rasa sakit yang kuterima sebelumnya lenyap, termasuk tubuh bagian atasku kembali bisa ku gerakan. Karena tidak ada kaki lagi yang menyangga tubuhku, aku menciptakan kembali sepasang sayap api lalu melesat kembali ke tempat tadi.

_Whus_–dalam sekejap aku pun tiba, melayang rendah tepat di atas orang hitam berambut panjang dan berpenampilan aneh itu. Ku lihat tubuh bagian bawahku masih berdiri di sana, api tampak memercik dari bagain pinggang sebelum menjadi gumpalan lava dan memanjang ke arah tubuh bagian atasku lalu menyatu dan pulih kembali meninggalkan asap tipis sisa pembakaran.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi kuanggap ini adalah bagian kemampuan dari regenerasiku.

"Oh seorang iblis Phenex, kah?"

Orang jelek yang kuanggap arwah gunung ini bersuara setelahku menginjakan kaki tepat di hadapannya, ia mengelus dagunya sembari tersenyum layaknya seorang kakek tua menyisir jenggotnya, tapi perlu diketahui dia sama sekali tidak berjenggot.

"Tapi aku baru nemu yang satu ini, regenerasi cepat bahkan setelah pukulan seri ngamuk milikku mendarat di tubuhnya. Sebenarnya siapa kau anak muda?"

"Siapa kau, dengkulmu! Kau yang menyerangku duluan, _cuk_! Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, siapa kau?"

"Aku? Kau tidak tahu siapa aku, anak muda?"

Aku hanya menggeleng saja, mana ku tahu bodoh–ingin sekali aku berteriak seperti itu padanya.

"Aku adalah Shiva, The God of Destroyer."

Dia berucap dengan punuh penekanan di setiap katanya, seakan-akan dia bangga gitu. Bahkan ia menatapku dengan penuh intimidasi, tapi maaf aku sudah sering mendapat intimidasi seperti ini, jadi aku sama sekali tidak berpengaruh.

"Oh. Jadi kenapa kau menyerangku?"

"Apaaaa?"

Eh? Apa-apa? Mengapa pria aneh ini berteriak?

"Kau tidak takut setelah mendengar namaku?"

Tanyanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri, dan aku hanya menggeleng tidak peduli.

"Sialan! Ini sebuah penghinaan bagiku, aku seorang dewa penghancur, dikenal oleh semua makhluk supranatural dengan sebutan makhluk terkuat nomor dua di dunia, dan kau sama sekali tidak bergetar ketakutan saat mengetahuinya."

Apa-apaan? Dia berteriak dengan kencangnya sambil liur yang beterbangan ke wajahku. Dia orang teraneh yang pernah ku kenal.

"Oh. Apa peduliku? Bahkan aku pernah bertarung dan berhadapan dengan orang yang lebih kuat darimu."

"Apa?! A-ada manusia yang lebih kuat dariku? Jangan bercanda, rendahan!"

"Tch, _nggak_ percaya amat sih. Bahkan dia pernah menahan serangan dari makhluk yang dikenal 'ketidak batasan' dan menyerang balik makhluk itu."

"'Ketidak batasan'? Mustahil? Kau pasti berbohong! Mana ada manusia yang bisa menandingi Ophis!"

Ophis? Siapa itu? Yang coba kuceritakan pada orang bodoh ini sih Madara, tapi nih orang salah tanggap mungkin.

"Terserah jika tidak percaya, bicara dengan dewa aneh sepertimu membuatku kehilangan mood sebaiknya aku berkeliling dan mencari makan."

"Hei, tunggu anak muda! Aku penasaran dengan manusia seperti orang yang kau bicarakan itu, bawakan aku padanya dan aku akan lupakan masalah ini."

Ucapnya sambil tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Baiklah, tapi aku ada satu syarat. Latih aku dan buat aku menjadi kuat, dengan julukan anehmu itu aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya. Bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak menerima murid untuk saat ini, tapi kedengarannya itu bagus. Lagian aku sedang luang, dan melatihmu mungkin bisa menghilangkan beban hidupku ini."

"Jadi seorang dewa juga mempunyai beban hidup?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh! Setiap makhluk pasti memiliki masalah, termasuk aku."

"Bahkan dewa sepertimu, memangnya apa masalahmu?"

Dia memasang wajah sedih, rautnya sendu, layaknya diriku yang dulunya kehilangan guru kebanggaanku.

"Aku diusir dari rumah,"

_Eh_–Aku mengerjabkan mataku beberapa, inikah makhluk yang diagung-agungkan sebagai terkuat nomor dua itu.

"Sebenarnya ini terjadi tiga hari yang lalu, malam itu kebetulan istriku lagi menstruasi. Tapi malam itu aku lagi bener-bener tidak tahan, jadi aku tusuk aja bokongnya. Aku yakin itu tidak masalah tapi, di hari itu juga aku langsung di usir dari rumah dan aku memutuskan untuk memendam hasratku dengan cara bertapa, dan berakhir bertemu denganmu setelah ledakan tadi."

Aku langsung menepuk jidatku, entah kenapa aku mendapat seorang guru yang mesumnya kebangetan, dan sungguh mendengar curhatnya itu aku ingin menendang selengkangannya saat ini.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau membuat tempat yang tadinya hijau menjadi seperti ini, bahkan kau meledakan gunung itu hingga tak berbekas. Dan kau masih ingin kuat?"

Aku hanya mengangguk lemas. Dewa yang satu ini terlalu banyak mengoceh!

"Baiklah, tapi sebelum itu aku memiliki satu syarat dulu."

Aku menunggu dan menatap matanya, ia tersenyum meyakinkan. "Kau kenal dengan dewi Hera?"

"Ya, kalau tidak salah dia adalah dewi pernikahan dari mitologi Olympus."

"Yap. Dan syaratnya, kau harus merekam dewi tersebut yang tengah melakukan _colmek_!"

* * *

**Note's **: Hai saya kembali, maaf sebelumnya saya tidak memberi peringatan bahwa cerita ini termasuk Rate _[M]_ jadi biasakan jika ada humor yang dikit-dikit menjurus ke hal dewasa, Oke. Saya juga tidak menyangka kalau ada banyak yang menyukainya, meski ini cerita abal-abal. :v

Pastikan tulis komentar sebelum tekan tombol back, tulis sekocak-kocaknya pendapat kalian dengan sifatnya Shiva. Sedikit Spoiler sifat Ophis nanti juga kocak lho, _hahaha!_

* * *

**~Yang Penting Happy~**


	3. (2) True Phenex

_**(2) True Phenex**_

Mataku mengerjab beberapa kali, sambil mengorek telingaku, mungkin telingaku kemasukan debu hasil ledakan tadi, "Maaf, bisakah kau menyebut syaratmu kembali?"

"Kau harus rekam dewi Hera yang sedang _colmek_,"

Aku tak menjawab lagi, entah kenapa aku menyesal memintanya menjadi guruku, cukup Jiraya yang menodai kepolosanku ini, aku tidak ingin ada lagi orang seperti dia dekat-dekat denganku.

_Hiiii~_

"Aku tahu permintaanku memang bodoh, tapi kau tahukan keadaanku sekarang ini. Istriku telah membuangku, tidak ada lagi tempat untuk membuang hasrat yang telah membludak ini, jadi aku butuh sebuah hiburan. Pelampiasan nafsu terpendamku ini,"

Ia mulai menjelaskan semuanya dengan tatapan sayu, bahkan ular kobra yang mengalung di lehernya ikut mengelus-eluskan kepala berupaya menenangkan dewa yang satu ini.

"Hera, ia adalah dewi yang kesepian sama sepertiku seorang dewa yang kesepian. Kami sama-sama dicampakan, jadi aku ingin sekali melihat ia dalam keadaan hilang kendali, bermain sendiri sambil mendesahkan nama seseorang. Kau tahukan apa yang kumaksud? Jadi ku mohon padamu, bawakan aku rekaman dewi janda itu ya, _please_!"

"Ti..."

Baru saja aku membalas permohonan gila darinya, seorang anak kecil tiba-tiba muncul dan berdiri tenang tepat di tengah-tengah kami, ia terlihat berumur sepuluh tahun, menurutku sih dia cukup imut tapi dia sama sekali tampak tidak berekspresi, dan ia menatap ke arahku dengan ekspresi kosong tersebut.

"Ophis!"

Shiva langsung melompat mundur dari tempatnya, ekspresi sayu tadi langsung digantikan ekspresi serius, dan memasang _stance_ bertarung miliknya. Jadi anak ini Ophis, bocah ini bahkan bisa membuat dewa sekelas Shiva begitu waspada, sebenarnya seberapa kuat bocah ini?

Memang aura yang dipancarkannya seakan aku tengah berhadapan dengan Kurama, tapi aku sungguh tidak menyangka wujud Ophis ini sebenarnya seorang bocah _loli_. Dunia ini memang dipenuhi oleh makhluk-makhluk aneh, pertama seorang dewa yang sifat mesumnya tak lagi dapat ditolong, lalu seorang makhluk ketidakbatasan yang berekspresi kosong, lalu setelah ini aku bertemu makhluk yang seperti apa lagi.

"Jadi kau yang disebut Ophis, apa maumu?"

Tanyaku, semoga saja ia kemari untuk bertemu Shiva. Jadi aku bisa cabut dari sini, perutku dari tadi terus bergetar menahan lapar _nih_!

Dia hanya diam, menatapku kosong. _Hah_–sebaiknya aku pergi!

"Kalau kau tidak ada urusan denganku, aku akan pergi."

Saat aku telah mengambil langkah keempat, tiba-tiba tekanan udara meningkat membuatku tidak bisa bernapas seketika, tak hanya itu tubuhku terasa ditekan detik itu juga, memaksaku untuk menunduk dengan napas tersenggal.

"Urusanku denganmu Iblis!"

Ia bersuara, tenang dan dingin, mengingatkanku pada sosok Sasuke yang selalu berbicara seperti layaknya dia yang terkuat.

"Jangan kau sakiti calon muridku, _loli_ antik!"

_Buagh_

Angin kencang berhembus dari arah punggungku, bahkan saking kuatnya angin tersebut mampu membutku terhempas dan berguling-guling di tanah. Tekanan yang menekan tubuhku tak lagi terasa, aku pun bisa menyeimbang kembali tubuhku setelah itu, menatap ke depan dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum saat melihatnya.

Di depanku, dengan jarak dua puluh meter terdapat dua sosok yang digadang-gadangkan sebagai makhluk terkuat sedang mengadu kekuatan. Shiva sang dewa pehancur baru saja ingin memukul Ophis, tapi si-_chibi _itu dapat menahannya dan menggenggam pukulan Shiva dengan santai, namun aku lebih takjub pada kawah yang tercipta di belakang Ophis, sebenarnya seberapa kuat pukulan itu hingga membuat hempasan angin yang mampu mengoyak tanah hingga seperti itu.

"Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu, penjahat kelamin!"

"Penjahat kelamin?!"

Aura Ungu menyeruak dari tubuh Shiva, tekanan kekuatannya makin berat hingga membuat tanah yang dipijakinya beterbangan kian kemari, mungkin dewa itu mengamuk setelah dikatai penjahat kelamin oleh sang _chibi_. Tak mau kalah, Ophis pun menambah tekanan kekuatannya, aura hitam menyeruak membuat cekungan tanah di tempat mereka berdiri semakin luas, tanah terus terkoyak ketika dua pancaran kekuatan tersebut terus beradu.

Lebih baik aku menjauh dari tempat ini.

"Kau yakin, Shiva?"

"Tentu saja, sudah lama tubuhku ini tidak berolahraga."

"Hm, kalau begitu matilah."

_Boom_

Ledakan hebat terjadi ketika tinju mereka saling bertemu. Debu beterbangan menutupi jarak pandangku, tapi sesaat kemudian angin liar kembali berhembus menyibakan semua debu, di detik itu juga dua buah seluet tertangkap oleh mataku, mereka bergerak sangat cepat dan ketika dua seluet itu bertemu tanah kembali hancur.

Jika ini terus berlanjut bisa-bisa tempat ini akan hancur. Oh aku lupa, kan tempat ini juga sudah hangus terbakar.

Tekanan kekuatan mereka juga terasa semakin menyesakan, aku harus menghentikan mereka sebelum terlambat.

–Tapi, apa aku bisa? _Tch_, terserah apa yang terjadi, aku harus menghentikan mereka dulu.

_Whus_–kembali jubah api emasku muncul, dalam mode ini aku terasa lebih kuat dan cepat, meski awalnya ini hanya untuk _fasion_ tapi lama-lama aku merasa api ini juga meningkatkan kemampuanku. Kekuatan, kecepatan, bahkan kepekaanku meningkat ketika aku menggunakan mode ini.

Dalam penglihatanku, tinju Shiva dan Ophis akan kembali bertemu, aku yakin pukulan mereka kali ini dipenuhi keinginan membunuh yang kuat, apa aku bisa menahan pukulan tersebut.

_Tch_, tidak ada pilihan lain, aku harus melakukannya! Aku melesat ke arah mereka, kecepatanku terasa sama cepatnya ketika _Nidaime_ membawaku dengan _hiraishin_ miliknya, aku tersenyum singkat, bahkan kecepatanku setara dengan _hiraishin_ dalam bentuk ini.

_Whus_–tepat sebelum pukulan kuat itu saling berbenturan, aku muncul diantara mereka dan langsung menangkap pukulan mereka tanpa memperdulikan apapun.

_Booom_

* * *

Saat itu seorang pria tampan nampak bersantai di singgasana miliknya. Ia menikmati kipasan dari dua pelayannya, terasa amat menyenangkan baginya, hingga ia mampu memejamkan mata karena saking nikmatnya.

Di saat matanya terpejam, dan akan memasuki alam mimpi, tiba-tiba sebuah pancaran energi menyeruak dan menganggu hari tenangnya. Pancaran kekuatan ini berasal dari tempat yang sama seperti sebelumnya, cuman kali ini ia mengenal pemilik pancaran energi ini, senyumannya terkembang di saat itu juga.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Pertama kemunculan energi yang kuatnya setara dengan para _Mou_, lalu selanjutnya Shiva dan Ophis mengamuk di tempat yang sama dengan kemunculan energi asing tersebut. Hm, aku harus pergi melihat hal ini, yang lain pasti juga telah bergerak saat ini."

Ia berdiri, sedetik kemudian lingkaran sihir putih menelan tubuhnya hingga lenyap.

* * *

_Booom_

"Ledakan yang luar biasa! Sayang sekali, anak itu pasti mati!"

"Ya, padahal ia iblis yang luar biasa!"

Ajuka–seorang _mou_ berjulukan Beelzebub ikut berkomentar setelah mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu. Baru saja para _yondai-mou _akan melakukan rapat bulanan tiba-tiba sebuah pancaran energi yang amat luar biasa muncul, kebetulan ia tahu bahwa pancaran energi tersebut berasal dari seorang iblis, lalu mengajak tiga lainnya menyelidiki hal ini, tapi ia amat terkejut akan fakta yang ia lihat setelah itu.

Siapa yang tidak terkejut saat melihat Ophis dan Shiva bertarung? Bahkan ketika hal itu terjadi tidak ada satu makhluk pun yang dapat menghentikannya, tapi seorang iblis pemilik pancaran energi tersebut nekat masuk ke dalam arena dan sebuah ledakan pun terjadi meluluh lantakan tempat ini.

"Menurutmu apa anak itu mati, Ajuka_-tan_?"

"Entahlah? Coba kau tanyakan Falbium!"

Satu-satunya wanita di kelompok mereka langsung menoleh pada sosok pria yang berdiri di sisi kanannya, saat melihat ekspresi antusias dari pria tersebut entah kenapa rasa penasarannya makin bertambah.

"Sirzech, mari bertaruh!"

'Tch, ia mengabaikanku.'

Sirzech yang disebut oleh Falbium hanya diam menatap tempat ledakan yang masih di penuhi api, "Jika anak itu masih hidup kau harus mengerjakan semua dokumen milikku,"

Mendengar lanjutannya Sirzech tiba-tiba jadi antusias, ia tahu maksud dari iblis pemalas ini, kebetulan kertas-kertas menjengkelkan itu telah memenuhi ruangannya, jadi ikut taruhan ini bisa membuat kertas itu mengering. "Ya, aku yakin dia sudah _is dead_. Dan jika anak itu mati kau harus mengerjakan dokumen milikku, semuanya!"

"Deal!"

* * *

"Iblis yang nekat,"

Seorang gadis pirang bergelombang yang memiliki paras dan tubuh indah itu hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Padahal aku menemukan seorang pengguna sihir api yang bisa dijadikan rival, tapi sayang riwayatnya sudah berakhir."

Sedangkan pria yang di sisi kanan hanya mengangguk-angguk, entah apa yang ia anggukan.

"Tapi asal kalian tahu, aku Azriel sang Archangel yang bertugas mencabut nyawa sepertinya melupakan tugasku. Saking kagumnya aku lupa untuk mencabut nyawa anak itu, jadi aku yakin ia masih hidup."

Semua mata yang hadir menatap pria itu, benar juga pikir mereka serentak.

* * *

_Booom_

Tepat sebelum pukulan seri mengamuk Shiva beradu dengan pukulan tenang milik Ophis, Naruto muncul menengahi mereka, ledakan api radius seratus meter pun terjadi di saat itu juga menelan The God Destruction dan The Infinity Dragon di dalamnya.

Lima menit tenang di tempat kejadian sebelum semua debu dan asap bekas ledakan itu akhirnya hilang. Semua makhluk yang hadir di tempat kejadian diam menatap ke arah Shiva dan Ophis yang masih berdiri tegap di sana, dengan jarak lima meter dua makhluk terkuat itu sama-sama melempar hawa membunuh yang amat menyesakan mereka.

Di sana hanya ada mereka berdua, tidak ada lagi sosok iblis telanjang berdarah Phenex yang nekat menghentikan pukulan makhluk terkuat tersebut, dapat mereka pastikan bahwa iblis itu telah lenyap tak bersisa. Namun sebelum pikiran itu terucapkan, sisa api yang berada diantara dua makhluk superior itu bergejolak, menjadi partikel-partikel lalu melayang dan berkumpul di satu titik–tepat di antara Shiva dan Ophis.

Ophis sang ketidakbatasan hanya meyeringai saat fenomena itu terjadi, "Jadi kau benar-benar seorang True Phenex, kah?"

* * *

**Note's **: Yo _minna-san_! Saya kembali di cerita abal-abal ini, memang pendek karena hanya inilah kesanggupanku, sekitar 1k+ perchapter. Hayo, yang merasa ini belum cukup, semangati terus penulisnya jangan jadi _silent-reader_ doang donk.

_Hehehe, _

Oh iya, ini tentang Azriel. Ia adalah seorang OC di sini, termasuk ke dalam lima Archangel yang memerintah di surga. Penjelasan lainnya kalian tunggu saja, saya juga bingung mau ngejelasin yang mana.

Sebagai penulis baru, saya memang masih banyak kekurangannya, jadi jangan ragu untuk memberikan masukan dan _flame_ yang membangun, Oke. Terimakasih untuk kalian semua, karena sudah sudi membaca ceritaku ini, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.

* * *

**~Happy, Oke~**


	4. (3) Keluhan Ophis

_**(3) Keluhan Ophis**_

Ketika partikel-partikel api itu membentuk sesosok tubuh, sebuah ledakan kembali terjadi. Gelombang api emas menyeruak layaknya tsunami, bahkan Ophis dan Shiva terpaksa menjauh dengan cara terbang melayang ke atas. Tanah di radius tigaratus meter berubah menjadi kerak yang hangus, bebatuan meleleh menjadi lava panas, semua pasang mata yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya bungkam tak bergeming.

Di tengah kawah yang tercipta akibat ledakan itu, Naruto berdiri tenang sambil menengadah ke langit, tepat menatap nyalang pada Ophis dan Shiva yang berdiri melayang di atas sana. Tatapan remaja pirang itu terasa berbeda bagi Shiva, bahkan instingnya menjerit untuk menjauh dari iblis Phenex tersebut.

Merasa ada yang janggal, Shiva menoleh dan bertanya pada Ophis. "Ophis kau tahu apa yang terjadi?"

Wujud anak kecil tanpa ekspresi itu hanya diam, sambil memasang seringai lebar, hal ini membuat ia bungkam tidak dapat berkomentar apapun. "Shiva, ayo turun!" Dengan kalimat perintah itu, Ophis langsung melesat ke bawah membuat kerak tanah di bawah sana berderak karena momentum gerakan capat Ophis.

* * *

"_Yess_, minggu ini aku bebas. Kalau begitu aku duluan ya teman-teman! Dan Sirzech nanti mampirlah untuk mengambil beberapa dokumen milikku,"

Falbium menjerit girang dan melakukan beberapa selebrasi sebelum wujudnya hilang di telan lingkaran sihir, Sirzech hanya menggertakan giginya di saat itu, menyesal karena telah bertaruh dengan iblis pemalas ini. Dirinya kenal Falbium lebih diantara para iblis lainnya, termasuk beberapa rahasia penting Falbium pun ia mengetahuinya. Ya, selama Falbium menjabat sebagai _mou_, tak pernah sekalipun ia mengerjakan dokumen-dokumen miliknya, Sirzech hanya bergidik ngeri ketika membayangkan berapa banyak tumpukan kertas yang akan ia ambil dari rumah Falbium nantinya.

"Yah setidaknya aku menemukan seorang iblis yang akan menggantikan jabatan si pemalas itu."

Sirzech hanya menyeringai sambil menatap sosok iblis pirang yang berdiri tenang jauh di bawah sana. 'Khu-khu, awas kau Falbium. Ini hukumanmu karena telah bermain-main denganku.' Seringai Sirzech kian melebar memenuhi wajah tampannya.

* * *

_Glek_

"Dia seksi sekali!"

Gadis malaikat itu menelan ludahnya kasar saat melihat tubuh polos Naruto. Penampilan Naruto tampak berbeda dari yang sebelumnya, tubuhnya sekarang lebih tinggi dan kekar di banding tadi, bahkan tampilannya tampak macho hingga membuat tubuhnya entah kenapa terasa panas, apalagi ketika tatapannya jatuh ke arah selengkangan.

"Benda itu tampak besar, aku penasaran apa benda itu juga memiliki otot ya?"

"Hei Gabriel, sayap milikmu berkedip!"

"Hah? Kyaa! Maafkan aku ayah! Maafkan putri mesummu ini!"

* * *

"K-kau Naruto, kan?"

Shiva bertanya sambil menunjuk iblis pirang itu. Sekarang fisik bocah iblis ini tampak berbeda baginya, apalagi rasa penindasan yang memancar dari Naruto mampu membuat Shiva bergidik ngeri ketakutan. Bagaimana tidak, ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan iblis yang memiliki pancaran energi yang sama kuat dengannya, padahal sebelumnya sosok ini hanya makhluk rendahan baginya, tapi sekarang tidak lagi.

"Tentu saja, dan kenapa kau segugup itu dewa mesum?"

"Bangsat jangan panggil aku mesum bodoh!" Shiva berteriak sambil menghentakan tombak miliknya ke tanah, sekali lagi tanah di sekitar bergetar seketika. "Setidaknya jangan ucapkan dengan keras, kau tahukan di sini banyak makhluk yang sedang mengintai." Sambung Shiva dengan bisikan pelan.

"Oke maaf. Aku hanya heran saja." Balas Naruto tak kalah pelan.

"Hei bocah, ikut aku! Ada yang inginku katakan padamu!"

Ophis bersuara, entah kenapa mood miliknya serasa down seketika, padahal hal ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya.

"Setidaknya jelaskan sesuatu apa yang terjadi di sini, aku masih kebingungan tahu!"

Naruto mengangguk menyetujui protes Shiva, bahkan ia pun belum mengerti apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

"Aku tidak menyangka sifatmu yang aslinya seperti ini, Shiva." Ophis tak tahan untuk tidak berkomentar.

"Eh? _Hahaha_, ya tahulah wanita itu bisa membuat seorang pria berubah."

Shiva tertawa canggung sambil menggaruk kepalanya. "Apa hubungannya, bodoh!"

"Ya, anak kecil mana tahu masalah orang dewasa!"

"_Huft_. Entah kenapa aku bisa berurusan dengan orang-orang bodoh seperti kalian." Ophis mendesah dengan lesu, kepala kecilnya menggeleng-geleng imut membuat Shiva menelan ludah tak tahan ingin mencubit pipi _chubbi_ tersebut.

"Aku akan memberi sedikit penjelasan, kau..." Ophis kembali ke mode tanpa ekspresinya, lalu menunjuk ke arah Naruto, "...seorang yang mewarisi darah True Phenex."

"True Phenex?"

"Ya begitulah"

"Lalu?"

Ophis terdiam beberapa saat, ia memiringkan kepalanya mencoba merangkai kata-kata untuk memberi penjelasan pada dua makhluk bodoh ini. "Ya intinya, jika semakin parah lukamu semakin kuat dirimu?"

"Apaan sih maksudnya?" Kening Naruto berlipat, dan entah kenapa kepala pirangnya menjadi gatal setelah mendengar penjelasan singkat itu.

"Hei _chibi_! Singkat sih singkat, tapi jangan terlalu singkat juga, bodoh! Bahkan _IQ_ ku yang melebihi angka tigaratus tidak mengerti maksud penjelasan darimu, apalagi dia yang _IQ_-nya jongkok."

Ucap Shiva sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto. "Lain kali aku akan membuat kulitmu itu tambah hitam, dewa sialan!" Sahut Naruto setelahnya.

"Oke dengarkan aku, semua berawal ketika aku terusir dari rumahku..." Ophis menatap sendu ke arah langit, tatapannya kian kosong ketika mengingat kejadian tersebut. Naruto hanya _sweatdrop_, entah kenapa sejak ia hidup di dunia ini, ia telah menjadi tempat curhat bagi orang-orang yang terusir dari rumah.

"...sama seperti dewa laknat ini, aku pun juga mencari hobi agar dapat melupakan rasa galau yang mendera batin ini. Setelah mencoba semuanya; mulai dari mengubah penampilanku menjadi lelaki tua dan mengoleksi batu akik, lalu jadi ilmuan gila, dan masih banyak yang lainnya, tapi tidak ada yang bisa menghibur rasa kesepianku ini. Lalu tibalah saat ini, aku merubah wujudku menjadi seorang loli tak berekspresi dan menjadi seorang penyiksa yang kejam."

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, ia tidak menyangka Ophis lebih konyol dari Shiva, dan apaan maksud dari penjelasan ini?

"Aku pikir dengan wujud tanpa ekspresi ini dan senang menyiksa makhluk, itu akan tampak keren. Dan benar saja aku menikmatinya, hatiku tertawa saat mendengar mereka menjerit kesakitan, serasa jeritan mereka adalah melodi yang menghibur hati kesepian ini. Namun meski begitu aku masih saja memiliki satu masalah, yaitu aku terlalu kuat. Bahkan saking kuatnya aku dengan mudah melenyapkan objek percobaanku, walau itu hanya setitik kekuatan yang aku kerahkan, dan sungguh itu membuatku bosan kembali."

Ophis diam sesaat, lalu menatap ke arah Naruto, ia melihat ekspresi kosong di wajah tampan pemuda itu. Melirik ke Shiva, dewa itu sedang memasang ekspresi sedih di sana, ia tersenyum seketika saat melihat rasa prihatin dari dewa penghancur itu. Lalu ia pun menoleh ke berbagai penjuru, menatap satu persatu makhluk terkuat yang hadir di tempat ini.

"Bahkan terngiang di pikiranku untuk menyiksa salah satu pemimpin dari berbagai fraksi, tapi aku sadar hal itu akan berdampak buruk pada keseimbangan dunia. Hingga penyelesaian lain terpikir olehku, yaitu para iblis Phenex."

Ophis menjeda kalimatnya dan melihat Naruto kembali. "Para Phenex dikenal dengan regenerasi luar biasanya, makanya aku sesekali menculik iblis Phenex dan menyiksanya, namun tetap saja itu percuma. Alasannya aku terlalu kuat! Bahkan regenerasi Phenex hanya bertahan hingga limabelas menit sebelum mereka lenyap karena sihirku, tapi kau berbeda bocah yang merupakan seorang True Phenex. Ikutlah denganku dan jadilah budak masokisku, bagaimana?"

Naruto hanya menyunggingkan senyum masam, hari ini adalah hari tersialnya. "Apa keuntungannya bagiku?" Tanya Naruto lemas.

"Tentu ada bocah. Asal kau tahu, kau itu memiliki regenerasi yang luar biasa, dimana setiap kali kau beregenerasi kekuatanmu akan bertambah, contohnya saja setelah kau menahan kekuatan kami berdua, dan kau dapat merasakannya sendiri bukan?"

Ucap Ophis sambil menyunggingkan senyum meyakinkan. Naruto mencerna kembali perkataan Ophis, jadi itu keanehan yang selama ini ia rasakan. Dulu ketika ia baru saja memulai latihan fisiknya, ia seringkali memaksakan tubuh ini hingga pingsan di tempat, tapi setelah sadar tubuhnya terasa lebih kuat dibanding sebelumnya. Begitupun ketika energi _demonic_nya kering, maka setelah itu kapasitas dan kekuatannya pun kian bertambah seiring berjalannya waktu.

"Jadi begitu rupanya, tapi aku masih meragukan hal itu."

"_Cih_, Shiva bisa ku minta tolong padamu?"

"_Hmph_, tentu!"

Ikatan mereka tampaknya semakin mengerat, hingga mengetahui isi hati masing-masing, pikir Naruto.

Shiva berdiri tepat di depan Naruto, pemuda itu hanya diam tak mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan Shiva. Shiva bersiap dengan kepalan tangan kanannya, tanpa menunggu Naruto bereaksi Shiva langsung memukul wajah Naruto.

'_Krak_'

_Whus_–Naruto terdorong beberapa meter ke belakang. Matanya mengerjab beberapa kali, meski ia dapat melihat pukulan dari Shiva, tapi tubuhnya belum bisa mengikuti kecepatan pukulan tersebut, ia sadar bahwa pengalaman bertarungnya masih sedikit.

"Kau benar Ophis!"

Ucap Shiva menatap kepalan tangannya, perlahan senyum aneh pun mencul di wajah Shiva. "Pukulan tadi sama kuatnya dengan pukulan pertamaku yang dapat membelah tubuh anak itu dengan mudah, tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Dan entah kenapa sesuatu perasaan aneh menggelitik jiwaku, aku penasaran dengan perasaan itu."

_Whus_–tanah yang Shiva pijaki kembali berlubang akibat ledakan kekuatannya, tanpa aba-aba Shiva lenyap lalu muncul tepat di depan Naruto.

_Buagh_

_Bruk_

Naruto terlempar jauh ke belakang dan membentur bukit di belakangnya, "_Hahaha_, Ophis sekarang aku mengerti perasaan aneh itu. Ya aku juga mulai menyukai hal ini, _hahaha_!"

_Whus_–mata Shiva melotot tak percaya di saat Naruto tiba-tiba muncul di depannya dengan pukulan berapi, walau begitu ia masih sempat menangkap pukulan tersebut sebelum menghantam wajah hitamnya.

_Sret_–namun sayang pukulan Naruto masih bisa membuat ia terlempar hingga terseret tepat di samping Ophis.

"Aku setuju dengan penawaranmu Ophis!" Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba.

Ophis menyeringai sadis ketika mendengar jawaban tersebut. Namun ekspresi Shiva menjadi panik saat mendengar kalimat persetujuan dari Naruto.

"Ophis, bisakah aku ikut juga? Masak kau tega sih ninggalin aku? Aku janji bakal patuh kok. Ya boleh ya!"

Ophis diam beberapa saat, "Tentu saja, lagian soal adu jotos kau memang guru yang tepat untuk bocah ini, percuma kuat tapi tidak memiliki pengalamankan. Bagaimana menurutmu Naruto?"

"Tentu saja, lagian rasanya sepi jika tidak mendengar cekcokan dewa laknat ini."

Shiva tersenyum manis saat mendengar hal tersebut, "Mulai hari ini, kalian panggil aku papa, Ophis yang menjadi mama, dan kau anak kami Naruto. Bagaimana?"

* * *

**Note's **: Ketemu lagi dengan saya di cerita abal-abal ini (entah kenapa cerita ini malah makin hancur). Oke, mari diperjelas, cerita ini cerita humor (walau kebanyakan garing sih, kan masih belajar), jadi jika teman-teman semua ingin adegan fight yang super badas, mohon maaf itu tidak mungkin. Namun, ku tekankan, cerita ini sebenarnya memiliki konsep yang lumayan (menurutku sih), cuman sayanya aja lagi nggak mood bikin cerita-cerita yang seriusan amat konfliknya

Terus support cerita ini ya, walau cuman 1k perchapter, insya Allah tetap lanjut kok. Bahkan ku usahain sekali sehari upnya, walau sering terlambat kayak gini sih.

* * *

_Saya selaku penulis, memohon maaf untuk kalian semua, ya jika ada kata-kata saya yang menyinggun Reader semuanya, saya mohon maaf. Semoga di bulan puasa ini, cerita 'The Strongest One' bisa update dengan word banyak per harinya._

* * *

**~Happy, aja~**


	5. (4) Gabriel jatuh?

_**(4) Gabriel jatuh?**_

Empat tahun kembali berlalu dengan cepat. Waktu terasa tidak berarti sama sekali, karena setiap harinya diisi oleh kegiatan yang sama setiap harinya. Empat tahun yang lalu setelah Ophis menjelaskan kelebihanku sebagai True Phenex, ia membawaku ke suatu tempat, bersama dengan dewa Shiva. Ophis mengatakan tempat ini adalah dimensi yang ia ciptakan sendiri, tidak ada siapapun di sini selain kami bertiga, dimensi buatan Ophis pun kaya akan mana alam yang mampu menjernihkan pikiran, bahkan berlatih sihir pun terasa efektif di tempat ini akibat gejolak mana alam tersebut.

Selama empat tahun aku berlatih di bawah bimbingan Ophis dan Shiva. Ophis sering mengajarkanku bagaimana cara mengendalikan sihir dengan baik, katanya sih memang _demonic-power _milikku cukup berlimpah tapi akan menjadi percuma jika aku tidak bisa menggunakannya dengan efektif, dengan alasan itulah ia mengajarkanku bagaimana cara melakukan sihir. Shiva sendiri melatih beladiri dan kebugaran fisikku, Shiva pernah mengomentari tentang reflek tubuhku yang lambat, jadi dia sering memberiku arahan bagaimana cara dewa bertarung.

Tidak hanya berlatih, setiap minggunya aku harus rela memberikan tubuhku pada Ophis, tentu saja untuk dia siksa. Shiva pun juga begitu, ia sering kali mengajakku bermain ke daerah Olympus dan menyusup ke kamar dewi Hera, dan tentu saja kami sering di _cyduk_ oleh Hestia, tapi setelah ia mendengar alasan dan ancaman dari Shiva Hestia pun membiarkan kami, bahkan ia juga ikut membantu memberikan potret-potret nakal untuk Shiva, dan pada akhirnya ia pun menjadi mata-mata dewa laknat tersebut.

–Dan hari ini adalah hari terakhirku bersama mereka. Ophis mengatakan bahwa aku tumbuh terlalu cepat, bahkan Ophis mengakui jika aku bertarung dengan serius melawannya, aku akan keluar sebagai pemenang. Itulah alasannya kami akan berpisah sekarang, padahal hidup bersama mereka itu lumayan menyenangkan, tapi dimana ada pertemuan pasti akan ada perpisahan, aku sudah siap untuk itu.

"Ada apa dengan raut sedihmu itu, Shiva?"

Sejak bersama kami, Ophis tidak lagi dingin seperti dulu. Ia tumbuh menjadi gadis periang yang cukup usil, salahkan Shiva yang sering mengusilinya, otomatis Ophis pun ikut-ikutan menjadi usil. "Kau tidak sedih karena Naruto telah tumbuh kuat melebihimu, kan?"

"Mana mungkin bodoh! Sebagai seorang murid, menjadi kuat melebihi guru itu sudah wajar, apalagi bocah ini dilatih oleh aku dewa terkuat dan kau sang ketidakbatasan."

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu sedih?"

"Tentu saja aku sedih karena kita akan berpisah bodoh!"

"Cih, jangan sering-sering mengataiku bodoh, mesum!"

Ophis terdiam kemudian, "Kau benar juga Shiva. Aku tidak menyangka hidup bersama kalian rasanya mengasikan, tidak ada lagi rasa bosan yang melandaku lagi."

"Sudahlah jangan terlalu di pikirkan! Nanti kitakan bisa bertemu lagi, begitu pun denganmu Ophis, kau bisa mengunjungiku di saat kau merasa bosan dan menyiksaku sepuasmu!"

"Sungguh!"

"Tentu saja,"

"Lalu apa rencanamu setelah ini, Naruto?"

Aku menoleh pada Shiva, raut sedihnya tidak lagi terihat di muka sangarnya. "Hmph, mungkin kembali ke underworld atau apalah."

"Pulang, kah?"

"Dan kau mau kemana setelah ini?"

"Mungkin juga pulang, aku kangen pelukan istriku."

"Oh, sedikit peringatan jangan sampai nyungsep bokongnya lagi."

Shiva hanya tertawa mendengar candaanku itu. Senyum lembut kusunggingkan sesaat, lalu lingkaran sihir menelan tubuhku, dan lenyap dari tempat tersebut. "Sampai bertemu lagi, _sensei_!"

* * *

**Underworld–Makai, kediaman Phenex...**

Suasana ricuh terdengar memenuhi Arena. Para penonton berteriak kagum saat melihat aksi salah seorang iblis muda yang dengan mudahnya mengalahkan seorang _pion_ dari _Peace_ Heiress Gremory, sang pemegang Boosted Gear dan _Sekiryutei_ masa kini. Bahkan setelah sang _Sekiryutei_ menggunakan air suci dan sebuah salib yang merupakan kelemahan iblis, tetap saja ia dikalahkan dengan mudahnya.

Riser Phenex, semua penduduk makai tahu siapa dia. Ia adalah salah satu iblis muda yang digadang-gadangkan sebagai calon _yondai-mou _dimasa depan. Bahkan para tetua memberi julukan 'Prince of Fire' pada iblis muda yang bernama Riser ini. Kecakapannya dalam menggunakan sihir api tidak ada bandingannya dari para pendahulunya, tentu karena usianya masih muda potensi penuh miliknya masih belum terbangun.

Riser menyunggingkan senyum setelah kemenangannya diumumkan, di saat itu juga _Sekiryutei _yang menjadi lawannya di transfer keluar arena dengan luka bakar di sekujur tubuhnya, tak lama setelah itu ia pun ikut di transfer keluar dari arena.

"Rias, sekarang kau menjadi mulikku seutuhnya!"

Ia berteriak setelah menemukan Rias–tunangannya yang tengah memeluk Issei sambil menangisi budak _pion_nya tersebut. "Persiapkan dirimu sayang, kita akan melewatkan malam yang panjang malam ini."

Riser berjalan mendekati Sirzech, pria bertahtakan Lucifer itu tampak gelisah saat ia mendekatinya. Baru saja ia akan mengejek _mou_ Lucifer tersebut, sebuah lingkaran sihir emas muncul di depannya, melihat dari corak dan ukiran dari _rune _tersebut sebelah alisnya menjadi naik karena keheranan.

_Sring_

Api emas menyeruak setelah langkaran sihir itu berputar, menampakan sesesok pria yang berdiri di lahapan api tersebut. "Hoamz! Cih ini karena Ophis sialan itu, ia tidak mengizinkan aku tidur semalam. Balik dari sini sebaiknya aku mencari tempat untuk tidur dulu,"

Setelah api emas itu menghilang, seorang pria tinggi dan sedikit tampan–menurutnya, berdiri di depannya sambil menguap dan melontarkan sumpah serapah. Pria itu mengenakan Tuxedo kuning keemas-emasan, melihat penampiannya yang terkesan keren membuat Riser beranggapan bahwa orang itu merupakan tamu, tapi tamu yang sedikit terlambat datang.

'Tapi siapa, dia?'

Mengingat lingkaran sihir yang muncul sebelumnya membuat Riser terheran-heran. "Hei, siapa kau?"

"Hoamz! Eh?"

Naruto menghentikan acara menguapnya ketika merasa ada seseorang menyapanya, ia membuka matanya dan menatap pada seorang pria pirang di depannya, "Hmph... aku rasa, aku mengenal orang ini." Gumam Naruto sambil menggali ingatan miliknya yang terdahulu.

Mengedarkan kembali pandangannya, Naruto terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa tempat ini dipenuhi para pengunjung, 'aku tidak salah tempat, kan?' begitulah pikirannya.

"Brengsek! Beraninya kau mengabaikanku!"

Mendengar seseorang berteriak, Naruto kembali menoleh ke depan, sesaat setelah ia menoleh ia melihat sebuah pukulan akan mendarat di pipi mulusnya, tak ingin pipi mulus miliknya lecet ia pun langsung menendang ke arah depan tepat mengincar perut Riser.

_Buagh_

"Uhuk!"

Kaki Naruto tepat mendarat di ulu hati, membuat Riser terpelanting membentur dinding dan pingsan di tempat. Semua tamu yang melihat kejadian tersebut hanya bungkam, sungguh mereka tidak tahu apa yang terjadi hingga Riser terpelanting dan membentur dinding.

"Jangan seenaknya meninju orang, oi!"

Naruto berteriak kesal, bergumam dan mengumpat dalam hatinya sebelum membalikan badan, berniat menuju kamar lamanya dan mengambil sesuatu sebelum cabut dari tempat ini. Ketika ia memutar tubuhnya, seorang pria yang memancarkan kekuatan yang cukup kuat menghadang langkahnya, pria itu tersenyum singkat lalu menundukan kepala pada Naruto.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Naruto_-kun_!" Ucap pria tersebut dengan nada tenang.

"Eh? Kau mengenal diriku?"

"Tentu saja! Siapa yang tidak mengenal orang sepertimu, bahkan semua pemimpin fraksi membicarakan eksitensimu."

Naruto hanya mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali, lebih tepatnya ia bingung mau merespon apa. Melihat ekspresi bingung Naruto, pria bersurai merah itu hanya tersenyum maklum, "mari ikut aku, ada sesuatu yang inginku bahas denganmu, Naruto_-kun_!"

"Ditolak! Aku hanya ingin mampir sebentar di sini!"

Naruto melanjutkan langkahnya, mengabaikan orang tampan dan aneh itu–menurutnya sih.

"Berhenti di sana!"

Suhu ruangan tiba-tiba naik setelah kalimat perintah itu terdengar, semua pasang mata menoleh ke arah Riser, tubuh pemuda itu tampak di selimuti api berwarna jingga di sana. Naruto yang tidak merasa terganggu, terus berjalan sambil bersiul-siul ria, ia merasa tempat ini banyak berubah, makanya kepalanya terus melirik kesana-kemari untuk mengenali tempat ini.

"Ku bilang berhenti brengsek!"

Riser mengobarkan kembali api miliknya sebelum melesat ke arah Naruto dengan kecepatan penuh, bahkan jejak Riser meninggalkan api di lantai aula. Para iblis yang berpengalaman hanya berdecak kagum saat melihat kecepatan Riser, sedangkan kebanyakan iblis muda tidak tahu apa yang terjadi saat melihat api membakar lantai.

_Whus_

Dalam sekejap Riser muncul di depan Naruto, kaki kanan yang telah di selimuti api panas itu langsung terarah tepat ke wajah Naruto, ekspresi memuakan pun muncul di wajah seorang Riser.

_Tap_

_Whus_

Rambut Naruto bergoyang saat angin berhembus akibat momentum tendangan itu, meskipun begitu ia dapat menangkap pergelangan kaki Riser dengan mudah.

"Ti-ti-tidak mungkin!"

Tentu saja Riser terkejut, bahkan tendangannya barusan mampu membuat seorang Sairarorg terpelantanting puluhan meter, dan bahkan pemuda di depannya ini dengan mudah menangkap tendangannya dengan ekspresi seolah tidak ada masalah sama sekali. Sontak hal ini membuat seorang Riser yang terkenal sombong dan angkuh bergetar ketakutan.

"Apa masalahmu, bangsat?!"

Tanya Naruto tenang, perlahan niat membunuhnya tersebar ke seluruh penjuru aula hingga membuat seluruh tamu yang hadir diam bergetar, tidak terkecuali para iblis veteran.

"Si-si-si-siapa ka-ka-u sebe-be-benarnya?"

Tanya Riser sambil bergetar, perlahan celana di bagian selengkangannya basah, setelahnya terdapat beberapa tetes air yang menggenang di lantai.

_Buagh_

Tanpa ampun Naruto langsung meninju wajah Riser dengan tangan berlapiskan api, membuat Riser terpelanting dan membentur dinding kembali, bahkan setelah membentur dinding tubuh Riser masih melesat dengan cepat menembus beberapa dinding setelahnya. Ekspresi Naruto menjadi suram setelah menyadari ia masih memegang kaki dari orang gila tadi, ia lupa mengontrol kekuatannya hingga membuat kaki Riser lepas saat tubuhnya terbang membentur dinding.

"Ups, sepertinya aku berlebihan!"

Bisik Naruto sambil melirik tubuh Riser yang tidak berkepala lagi.

Sirzech yang sedari tadi menonton, mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali, sekali lagi ia tidak dapat mengikuti gerakan Naruto dan mengetahui apa yang dilakukan oleh pemuda pirang tersebut, tapi satu yang ia syukuri saat ini, adik manisnya tidak jadi menikah dengan si bangsat Riser. "Sepertinya ke depannya akan lebih menarik."

* * *

**Empat tahun lalu...**

Di saat Naruto, Shiva, dan Ophis berunding, para kelompok Archangel yang memerintah surga melebarkan matanya. Mereka menatap lekat ke arah satu-satunya wanita di dalam kelompok, tepatnya ke arah lima pasang sayap milik Gabriel yang telah berubah menjadi hitam. Gabriel termenung cukup lama, lalu menoleh pada ke empat saudaranya, "Sepertinya ada sesuatu hal yang baru pada diriku, dan hal yang baru itu telah membuatku jatuh saat ini. Mulai saat ini kita berbeda jalan, semuanya!"

Dengan nada lirih tersebut Gabriel menghilang meninggalkan bulu-bulu hitam yang beterbangan.

Sebulan kemudian, mereka mendengar kabar bahwa Gabriel telah menjadi asisten pribadi gubernur malaikat jatuh. Hal itu sekali lagi membuat syok para Archangel maupun malaikat-malaikat lainnya, kehilangan Gabriel dari sisi mereka membuat kekuatan surga melemah di saat itu juga.

Di sisi Gabriel, penampilan gadis itu nampak kian berubah. Ia telah mengetahui hal yang baru di hatinya tersebut, dan memutuskan untuk berubah. Tekad di hatinya saat ini yaitu menemukan iblis Phenex yang membuat dirinya berubah, dan menuntut pertanggung jawaban dari iblis tersebut.

* * *

**Note's **: Hai semua, saya _comeback_ di cerita abal-abal ini. Bagaimana puasanya? Lancar? _Alhamdulillah_ kalau lancar.

Setelah Shiva dan Ophis, dan sekarang Gabriel. Hahaha, nantikan kekocakan Gabriel di cerita ini, dan maaf bagi yang pecinta Gabriel karena di cerita ini sifatnya nanti akan luar biasa OOC.

* * *

**Yang Penting Happy**


	6. (5) Pembuktianku!

_**(5) Pembuktianku!**_

"_Nii-sama_!"

Seorang gadis cantik bersurai pirang menjerit histeris, rambut _twin-tail_ miliknya bergoyang saat ia berlari menghampiri tubuh Riser yang tidak lagi utuh. Air matanya makin merembes di saat ia melihat mayat Riser yang tampak mengenaskan, tidak lama setelah itu seonggok tubuh tersebut hilang menjadi debu.

Semua tamu hanya bungkam, beberapa pria berpakaian hitam tampak berlari ke arah Naruto, melihat para penjaga telah memasuki ruang repsesi beberapa tamu memilih menyingkir, tidak ingin ikut campur dalam masalah ini.

"Kepung bajingan itu, jangan biarkan dia lolos!"

Lord Phenex berteriak untuk memimpin pasukannya. Tampak di sana ia bersama sang istri tercinta, sekaligus di dampingi oleh Ruval sang putra sulung, kakak dari Riser. Ruval memang tidak menyukai sifat Riser, tapi jika ada seseorang yang menyakiti adiknya tersebut tentu ia akan marah apalagi sampai membunuhnya, ia berjanji tidak akan melepaskan pelakunya, siapapun itu.

Naruto menatap sekitar, lebih dari lusinan orang-orang berpakaian formal mengepung dirinya. Tepat diantara mereka, tatapan Naruto jatuh pada seorang pria paruh baya, pakaian pria tersebut tampak seperti pakaian-pakaian bangsawan, penampilannya pun tampak gagah dibalut oleh pakaian tersebut. Seingat dirinya, orang-orang memanggil pria itu dengan sebutan Marquis, dan ia juga ayah dari Naruto Phenex.

"Lama tidak bertemu ayah," Naruto menyapa dengan senyuman manis, Marquis hanya mengerutkan kening atas sapaan itu, apalagi pemuda di depannya ini memanggil dia dengan sebutan ayah. "Oh kau pasti lupa siapa aku, ini aku Naruto kembaran Ravel. Kalian mengingatku?"

Naruto berucap dengan sarkastik, sambil tersenyum sinis saat melihat reaksi dari orang-orang di depan mereka.

"Tidak mungkin! Aib itu telah lama mati, jadi itu mustahil."

"Ya, Naruto Phenex memang telah lama mati, yang ada sekarang hanyalah Naruto." Lanjut Naruto, "Menyingkirlah, aku kemari hanya ingin mengambil mainanku yang tertinggal, aku janji akan pergi setelah itu."

Melihat mereka yang masih belum bergeming Naruto hanya tersenyum singkat sebelum melepaskan sedikit aura membunuhnya, "Setidaknya aku telah memperingatkan kalian,"

Kali ini Naruto tidak ingin terburu-buru, ia melesat dengan kecepatan normal dan muncul tepat di depan Marquis, meenyiapkan pukulan tangan kanan berlapiskan api lalu Naruto menghantamkannya tepat pada wajah. _Buagh_, walaupun Marquis seorang veteran namun karena alasan kemampuan bertarungnya yang telah lama tidak diasah, pukulan simple seperti itu tetap menghantam wajahnya dengan mudah, tidak sedikit pun tubuhnya bergerak mengikuti penglihatannya.

Ia hanya terdorong beberapa langkah ke belakang, rasa panas menjalar di pipi kanannya. Pipi lebam nan membiru tersebut berangsut pulih dan kembali mulus seperti sedia kala, meninggalkan jejak asap yang mengepul dari wajahnya.

"Ku akui yang barusan cukup menyakitkan, tapi itu masih belum mampu menyudutkanku." Ucap Marquis sambil mengusap wajahnya, ia merasa geraman miliknya baru saja bergeser akibat pukulan tadi. "Ruval, kau urus bocah ini!"

_Whus_

Sedetik setelah ayahnya memberi perintah, Ruval langsung melesatkan sebuah pukulan ke arah Naruto, dan tentu saja itu percuma di hadapan sang True Phenex. _Buagh_, pukulan yang dapat meremukan lantai itu tertahan oleh tinju Naruto, hempasan angin bergerak liar atas hasil momentum dua tinju tersebut. Beberapa pengawal yang mengepung Naruto, terpaksa mundur dari area tersebut, memberi ruang untuk Naruto dan Ruval yang akan terlibat baku hantam.

"Lumayan untuk bocah sombong seperti, kau."

"Ya, sebaiknya kau jangan lengah..." Dalam sekejap Naruto menghilang dan muncul tepat disamping kiri Ruval, "...atau ayah akan mati!" bisiknya lirih ke telinga Heir Phenex tersebut.

_Buagh_, "Uhuk..." Para tamu kembali membisu di saat Marquis terpental membentur dinding tanpa sebab, di sana Marquis yang notabenenya seorang Lord Phenex mendekam di tembok dengan bekas luka bakar di perutnya, tepatnya sebuah jejak tinju bersarang di area perut.

"Anggap saja itu pembalasan dariku ayah, dan mulai sekarang aku memaafkanmu." Naruto melangkah mendekat menuju Marquis, ke dua tangannya ia kantongi, dan melangkah dengan senyum simpul ke arah Marquis.

"Sekarang, apa kau kecewa padaku ayah? Dulu kau membuangku karena aku tidak memiliki kekuatan, kan? Dan sekarang aku kembali ke hadapanmu, walau banyak insiden yang terjadi sih, tapi ini adalah pembuktianku." Ucap Naruto tenang menatap lekat manik dark blue sang ayah. Meski Naruto dulu pernah bertekad untuk melupakan segalanya dan memulai hidup baru, tetap saja jiwa penyang yang melekat di kehidupannya dulu masih terikat dalam jiwanya, tentu hal itu tidak bisa di pungkiri.

"Maaf soal Riser_-nii_, tapi sebenarnya dia yang salah sih, dia yang menyerangku duluan dan membuatku kesal dengan hinaannya, tentu saja aku kelepasan jadinya." Naruto diam sesaat, memikirkan kembali semua ucapannya, "Aduh ini mah, masih naif namanya." Pikir Naruto.

"Ya, sudahlah. Terserah kalian mau dendam atau apa, yang penting jangan halangi jalanku atau aku akan membunuh sekali lagi." Naruto langsung melenggang, meninggalkan aula yang telah porak poranda itu.

Jauh di sudut ruangan, seorang pria tua tersenyum penuh arti melihat kepergian Naruto, "Jadi dia tumbuh menjadi seorang monster, aku harus bisa memanfaatkan anak itu."

* * *

Lingkaran sihir emas tercipta, menyemburkan api keemasan keluar sebelum memunculkan Naruto dari kobaran api emas tersebut. Setelah mengambil mainannya dari kediaman Phenex, Naruto langsung berteleport secara acak dan tiba di tempat ini, lagian ia juga belum mengetahui seluruh tempat di dunia manusia dan memilih teleport secara acak.

Naruto menatap sekitar, saat ini ia terdampar di sebuah hutan lebat, apalagi matahari terlihat akan terbenam di ufuk barat, membuat jarak pandang miliknya sangat di batasi. Naruto mendesah sesaat, meski ia bisa melihat dengan jelas di malam hari tetap saja ia belum terbiasa, karena Night-vision seorang iblis seperti melihat dengan sebuah kacamata ber_glasses_ hijau, hal itu sungguh membuat dirinya tidak nyaman.

Naruto memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki menelusuri hutan ke arah barat. _Whus_, seseorang tiba-tiba melintas melewatinya, walau orang itu bergerak dengan kecepatan tinggi tetap saja ia masih melihat figur orang itu dengan jelas. Orang tersebut memiliki telinga panjang nan runcing, rambut hitam panjang sepunggung, dan yang lebih penting ia memiliki lima pasang sayap hitam di punggungnya, tentu saja Naruto mengetahui bahwa orang tersebut merupakan seorang malaikat jatuh.

Naruto berpikir sejenak, apa yang dilakukan orang itu di sini, pikirnya. Namun pikiran itu langsung ditepis dengan alasan, "Terserah mau apa dia, yang penting dia tidak menggangguku."

Naruto kembali tenggelam di keheningan, semenjak berpisah dengan Ophis dan Shiva ia masih belum punya tujuan yang akan dicapai. Apalagi tidak ada suatu kegiatan yang terlintas di pikirannya, tidak mungkinkan ia akan terus mengelilingi dunia tanpa arah dan tujuan. Tenggelam dalam lamunannya kepekaan yang sedari dulu Naruto latih menyadari kehadiran seseorang di belakangnya, namun karena situasi pikirannya yang lagi tidak di karuan, reflek tubuhnya terlambat merespon jeritan instingnya.

_Slash_, pedang itu pun berhasil membelah tubuh Naruto menjadi dua. Seorang pria pirang berkacamata langsung tersenyum melihatnya, namun saat dua belahan tubuh itu kembali menyatu dengan percikan api, pria pirang tersebut langsung melompat mundur dan menyiapkan _stance_ bertarungnya.

"_Well! Well!_" Naruto menatap tajam ke arah pria pirang tersebut, tatapannya jatuh pada sebuah pedang hitam yang tergenggam di kedua tangan pria itu, entah kenapa ada sesuatu aura yang serasa melemahkan dirinya yang menguar dari pedang tersebut. "Kali ini apa? Tidak bisakah aku beristirahat sejenak?"

Naruto mengumpat dan melontari sumpah serapah di dalam hatinya, "Siapa kau? Kenapa kau menyerangku, Hm?"

Pria berkacamata itu hanya diam, menggenggam lebih erat pedangnya, ia pun melesat ke arah Naruto. Satu ayunan kuat dan bertenaga ia tebaskan ke arah leher, namun targetnya hanya memundurkan kepalanya untuk menghindari tebasan tersebut. Berdecak kesal, sebelum ia meningkatkan kecepatan gerakannya dan kembali mengayunkan pedangnya dengan berbagai macam tebasan.

_Slash_, Naruto berdecih dalam hatinya di saat tangan kanannya putus dipotong oleh pedang musuhnya. Meski kecepatan gerakan pria berkacamata itu tidak begitu menjadi masalah baginya, tapi teknik berpedang-lah yang menjadi masalah. Bertarung dengan ahli pedang tanpa menggunakan senjata, tentu saja menyulitkan baginya, apalagi ia masih menahan diri dan ingin mengetahui alasan pria ini menyerang dirinya.

Tangan buntung Naruto perlahan di selimuti api sebelum cairan lava mengalir dan memanjang, lalu menjangkau potongan tangannya, sebelum tersambung kembali dan tidak meninggalkan bekas sedikit pun. Pria berkacamata itu kembali mengerutkan keningnya, orang ini memiliki regenerasi yang luar biasa, pikirnya.

Menyadari bahwa peluang kemenangan miliknya sangat lah kecil, ia pun berlari dengan kecepatan sedang ke arah Naruto, lalu sebuah lingkaran sihir kecil muncul di samping telinganya, "Le Fay, gunakan sihir pelumpuh atau semacamnya untuk musuhku ini!"

"_Dimengerti, Nii-sama_!"

Sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna hijau muncul di bawah Naruto, tepat di tanah yang ia pijaki saat ini, lingkaran sihir berdiameter 7m tersebut berputar sebelum memuntahkan puluhan rantai dan langsung menusuk tubuhnya, dan menahan gerakannya. Tatapan Naruto langsung jatuh pada seorang gadis pirang yang terbang di atas sana dengan menggunakan sebuah sapu, Naruto menyunggingkan senyum tipis, bermaksud memberi appresiasi untuk gadis tersebut, biar bagaimana pun sihir ini tergolong sihir tingkat tinggi, melihat fluktasi mananya yang memiliki kosentrasi tinggi.

"Gadis yang menarik!"

_Stap_, Naruto menatap malas pada pria berkacama itu kembali. Bisa-bisanya pria ini menusukkan pedang hitamnya di saat ia mengagumi sihir gadis kecil yang terbang di atasnya, "Sebagai seorang ksatria, tidakku sangka kau seorang pengecut, bung!"

"Tch! Apa peduliku? Menghadapi lawan sepertimu, aku harus menahan ego ksatria milikku." Pria itu hanya tersenyum singkat dan melepaskan genggamannya pada pedangnya. Meski Naruto sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit, tetap saja pedang yang menancap di tubuhnya ini meninggalkan kesan tidak nyaman bagi tubuhnya, sepertinya aku akan menuruti keinginan mereka untuk mengetahui situasi apa yang kuhadapi, pikir Naruto.

"Tapi sebagai seorang iblis kau memiliki kekuatan yang hebat, apalagi regenerasi milikmu yang sangat merepotkan itu. Kau tahu, pedang yang menancap di tubuhmu adalah salah satu dari tujuh pecahan Excalibur, sebagai seorang iblis tentu pedang ini adalah kelemahan bagimu, namun bukan hal itu yang membuatku kagum, bahkan Excalibur Ruler sekali pun tidak bisa menjinakkan mu, makhluk apa kau sebenarnya?" Ucapnya panjang lebar sambil memperbaiki kacamatanya yang telah melorot.

Naruto mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali, ia tidak menyangka orang yang tampangnya _cool_ seperti dia bisa berkata sepanjang itu. "Terus aku harus bilang waw gitu?"

Ia tampak terdiam sesaat, "Tidak perlu. Baiklah sebelum itu kenalkan aku adalah Arthur Pendragon, dan dia..." Gadis yang sedari tadi mengamati dari atas melayang turun menggunakan sapu terbangnya. "...aku adalah Le Fay Pendragon!" Potong gadis tersebut.

"Kami adalah prajurit gereja, atau bisa dikatakan Exorcist. Lalu pertanyaan kami, dimana Excalibur yang baru saja kau curi, aku tidak akan menahan diri jika kau berbohong padaku."

Naruto menghela napas berat setelah mendengarnya, "Jadi ceritanya kalian menuduhku mencuri, begitu? Tch, bukan aku pelakunya. Dan bisakah kalian melepaskan ini sebelum aku mengamuk dan membunuh kalian nantinya!"

"Hahaha, kau berkata seolah-olah kau bisa. Lakukan saja kalau kau bisa!"

"Kau yang memintanya."

Perlahan tekanan suhu mulai meningkat, Le Fay yang menyadari gelombang mana yang ada di tubuh Naruto meningkat secara drastis mulai bergetar ketakutan, karena mana seseorang sudah ditentukan dan tidak bisa ditambah-tambah begitu saja. Lingkaran sihir milik Le fay perlahan retak, _prank_, dan akhirnya pecah bagaikan kaca membuat udara terhempas hingga menerbangkan Le Fay dan Arthur.

Lepas dari sihir pengekang tersebut, Naruto langsung mencabut pedang Ruler dari tubuhnya, perlahan tubuh yang penuh luka itu pun pulih menyisakan asap yang menguap. "Ku anggap ini sebagai konpensasi atas tuduhan kalian padaku,"

Ucap Naruto sebelum pedang Ruler tersebut lenyap di telan lingkaran sihir. "Sekarang aku yang bertanya pada kau!"

Arthur menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tajam, di gendongannya Le Fay tampak terkulai pingsan sebab membentur pohon di saat hempasan angin menerbangkan mereka tadi. Pria pirang berkacamata itu hanya diam, Naruto menganggap pria itu menunggu pertanyaan darinya. "Aku tertarik dengan adikmu, bisakah aku menikahinya?"

* * *

Di dalam sebuah kamar yang diterangi cahaya remang, terdapat seorang gadis cantik yang sedang membacaa buku di sana. Ia hanya memakai dalaman sambil menelungkup di ranjangnya, menampilkan tubuh sintalnya dengan lekukan yang jelas. Di sekitarnya pun terdapat berbagai macam buku berserakan dimana-mana, sampul buku-buku tersebut tampak tidak asing bagi seseorang yang gemar membaca majalah dewasa. Ia tampak fokus dengan bukunya sebelum, sebuah lingkaran sihir kecil muncul di samping telinga.

"Sepertinya Kokabiel membuat kekacauan kali ini, aku akan menyerahkan dia padamu. Kau bebas berbuat apapun padanya, Asistenku!"

Gadis itu hanya terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum ia membanting majalah yang ia baca ke kasur, "Beraninya dia mengganggu waktu belajarku, ku bunuh kau Kokabiel!"

* * *

Seorang gadis manis bersurai maron tengah menatap indahnya bulan purnama, duduk di dekat jendela sambil menyesap teh hangat yang menemaninya di malam dingin ini. Dua hari berlalu setelah hari pertunangannya, namun di hari pertunangan itu sang calon suami dinyatakan tiada, apalagi dia dibunuh di depan matanya sendiri. Namun bukan hal itu yang ia pikirkan saat ini, justru kematian calon suami membuat ia bersyukur karena telah lepas dari kekangan para tetua.

Masih jelas olehnya pemuda tampan yang telah membunuh Riser, sang tunangannya. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali menemui pemuda tersebut, dan berterimakasih atas hal itu, namun setelah dua hari menyelidikinya ia masih belum menemukan jejak sang penyelamatnya tersebut, hal itu yang membuat pikirannya menjadi kacau saat ini.

"Di mana kau, pangeranku?"

* * *

**Note's **: Halo saya kembali untuk menemani hari berat ini, hari kedua menjalani ibadah puasa, semoga puasa kalian lancar hingga berbuka nanti. Ya, dari sini aku berusaha untuk mengesampingkan humornya terlebih dahulu, dan memasuki genre utama yaitu _Adventure_, ke depannya petualangan Naruto akan semakin, nantikan saja saat itu.

Banyak peran tokoh-tokoh saya rubah di cerita ini, seperti duo Pendragon yang merupakan Exorcist, dan sepertinya ke depannya masih banyak lagi tokoh-tokoh yang mndapatkan peran berbeda. Apapun itu saya hanya berharap dukungan dari kalian semua para pembacaku, setidaknya kalian bisa memberi saran tentang konflik Excalibur ini.

Jangan lupa tinggalkan komentar, ingat komentar yang bermanfaat jangan hanya ngetik 'next' atau semacamnya.

* * *

**~Happy, Selamat berpuasa~**


	7. (6) Pendekatan yang gagal

_**(6) Pendekatan yang gagal**_

"Dua hari yang lalu terjadi sebuah insiden di markas pusat gereja Vatikan, tiga dari tujuh pecahan Excalibur telah dicuri."

Gadis yang mengenalkan diri sebagai utusan gereja itu bersuara, Xenovia dan Irina mereka dikirim untuk merebut kembali tiga pecahan Excalibur yang dicuri. "Di hari itu tim terkuat kami mengejar sang pelaku dan menemukan seorang iblis..."

"...siapa pun itu, ini tidak ada hubungannya denganku maupun Anggota _peerage_ku!"

Potong Rias, jelas dari nada bicara gadis cantik itu, ia tidak menyukai kedatangan mereka menemui dirinya, yang seolah-olah mereka menuduh dan mengintrogasi dirinya.

"Dengarkan penjelasanku dulu, Gremory!"

Xenovia pun juga ikut berbicara dengan nada yang sama, "Iblis yang kami temukan mengatakan bahwa pencurinya merupakan seorang malaikat jatuh, dari ciri-ciri yang disebutkan kami pun telah mengetahui dalang dari pencurian ini. Setelah menyelidiki lebih lanjut, pelaku pencurian kebetulan berada di kota ini, jadi maksud kedatangan kami adalah meminta izin padamu selaku pemilik tempat ini."

Rias tercenung sesaat, jika memang pelakunya bersembunyi di kota yang ia awasi ini, ada kemungkinan ia pun akan terlibat konflik ini, tapi jika ia bergerak tanpa izin dari para pemimpin iblis bisa-bisa masalah ini akan menimbulkan perang kembali, tch aku bingung harus melakukan apa, pikir rias.

"Itu tidak menjadi masalah bagi kami!" Di saat ia bimbang, sebuah suara mengintruksi dari arah belakang, ia melihat Sona berdiri tepat di pintu masuk ditemani dengan sang wakil. "Asalkan masalah kalian tidak berdampak buruk bagi kami, namun jika ini berlanjut dan melibatkan pihak iblis, maka kami tidak akan segan ikut campur dan bahkan menghabisi kalian."

Lanjut Sona kemudian, ia berjalan mendekati sofa tempat dimana para tamu dari gereja itu duduk, "Ya, itu terserah kalian. Yang penting kalian membiarkan kami bergerak di kota ini."

Bahkan sebelum Sona sempat duduk dua utusan gereja itu langsung berdiri dan membungkukkan kepalanya, "Kalau begitu kami permisi!"

Rias mengangguk pelan, sebelum menoleh ke arah Sona menuntut penjelasan lebih lanjut dari _heiress_ Sitri tersebut. "Lupakan mereka, ini soal bidak knight mu. Seseorang menemukannya dan membawa pada kami dalam keadaan penuh luka, dan dari orang tersebut aku mengetahui beberapa informasi."

* * *

**Dua hari yang lalu...**

"A-apa?" Arthur hanya memasang senyum sinis saat mendengar perkataan Naruto. Menikahi adikku katanya, bahkan hingga napas ini berhenti aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menikahi adik manisku, siapa pun tidak boleh menikahi adikku yang manis ini, pikir Arthur.

Arthur berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari Naruto, merasa cukup Arthur pun menurunkan tubuh Le Fay dan menyandarkannya pada sebuah batang pohon besar, sebelum menciptakan _rune_ sihir yang membentuk sebuah _barrier_ untuk melindungi adik manisnya. Merasa telah aman, Arthur pun kembali berjalan mendekati Naruto, sebuah seringai tersungging di wajahnya, di saat ia berhenti berjalan lingkaran sihir penyimpanan pun terbuka di sisi Arthur dan memuntahkan sebuah pedang yang mengandung energi sihir yang sangat kompleks.

Bahkan makhluk setara Naruto pun langsung memasang raut serius saat pedang itu muncul dan tergenggam di tangan Arthur.

"Setelah mendengar ucapanmu tadi, entah kenapa saat ini aku benar-benar ingin membunuhmu. Asal kau tahu, Le Fay tidak akan ku izinkan menikah, apalagi dengan seorang iblis seperti, bangsat!" Genggaman Arthur makin mengerat pada pedang miliknya, sebelum berlari dengan kecepatan penuh menerjang ke arah Naruto.

Pancaran energi pedang tersebut makin menguar, tidak ingin mengambil resiko Naruto pun langsung melantunkan sebuah mantra yang di ajarkan oleh Ophis. "_Shield!"_

_Trank_, Kedua mata Arhur melebar di saat tebasan miliknya di tahan oleh sesuatu. Sebagai seorang ahli pedang dari keturunan Pendragon, Arthur pun mampu menggunakan beberapa sihir meski tidak seahli Le Fay, tentu saja dengan mantra penguat tubuh miliknya, di tambah dengan kekuatan Caliburn, ia yakin tebasan miliknya tadi dapat memotong baja sekalipun.

Arthur kembali menyeringai, menyadari musuhnya tidak sesederhana penampilannya. Regenerasi cepat, dan kemampuan sihir yang luar biasa, ia harus hati-hati saat berhadapan dengan iblis yang satu ini.

Caliburn dalam genggaman Arthur bercahaya seketika, dan di saat itu pun Arthur langsung menebaskannya kembali ke arah Naruto.

_Slash_, dua saphire Naruto membola, di saat sihir pertahanannya dapat di tembus dengan mudah, dan berakhir dirinya yang kembali terbelah oleh tebasan pedang Arthur. Saphire Naruto mengkilat, menunjukan ketertarikannya pada pertarungan kali ini, sekejap kemudian tubuh Naruto kembali menyatu, aura _demonic_nya pun semakin menguar dan di detik itu juga pukulan berlapis api emas Naruto luncurkan tepat ke wajah Arthur.

_Tank_, Arthur selamat dari mautnya, di saat ia berhasil menangkis pukulan milik Naruto dengan Caliburn, merasa terpojok Arthur pun melompat mundur dan mengambil jarak dari Naruto.

Arthur kembali menggertakan giginya, merasa tidak berdaya saat berhadapan dengan iblis sekelas Naruto. Memikirkan kembali di saat pedangnya mengeluarkan dentingan ketika menangkis pukulan Naruto, sebenarnya seberapa kuat orang ini, pikir Arthur frustasi. Naruto hanya tersenyum di depannya, seakan mengejek dirinya, dan entah kenapa ia menyesali keputusannya memprovokasi iblis seperti Naruto.

"Pedang milikmu luar biasa, Arthur_-san_. Kau kenal dengan Shiva?" Arthur hanya diam mendengar ucapan Naruto, seingatnya Shiva merupakan seorang dewa dari mitologi hindu. "Bahkan dewa sekelas Shiva tidak dapat menembus sihir pertahananku tadi," Arthur meneguk ludahnya seketika, 'O-orang ini pernah bertarung dengan dewa Shiva, oh tidak aku akan mati di sini.' Pikir Arthur dengan tangan bergetar.

Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat reaksi Arthur, itu merupakan hal yang wajar baginya. "Namun pedang milikmu berhasil menembus pertahananku, oh bukan tapi melewatinya, dengan kata lain pedang itu memiliki kemampuan memotong ruang. Aku benarkan, Arthur_-san_."

Arthur hanya diam tidak bergeming, mengetahui musuhnya berhasil selamat setelah bertarung dengan Shiva membuat semangat bertarungnya menghilang, bahkan setelah ia memikirkan nasip Le Fay untuk dijadikan motivasi tetap saja itu mustahil. Ia akan mengiklaskan adik manisnya dibawa pergi oleh Naruto untuk dijadikan pemuas nafsu oleh iblis tersebut.

"Sebenarnya aku sangat tertarik dengan senjata atau benda yang dapat membelah ruang seperti pedang mu itu, Arthur_-san_. Ada yang ingin diteliti oleh kelompokku, dan benda semacam itu sangat dibutuhkan. Namun karena kau merupakan kakak dari gadis pilihanku, aku akan melupakan kejadian ini." Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum, tatapannya jatuh pada Le Fay yang tertidur pulas di belakang Arthur.

"Sebaiknya kau menyimpan pedang tersebut, atau masalah yang lebih besar dariku akan menghampirimu. Sedikit informasi, sebelum kau muncul aku melihat seorang malaikat jatuh terbang ke arah barat, kalau tidak salah ia memiliki telinga runcing, di tambah rambutnya hitam sepunggung, dan yang lebih penting ia memiliki lima pasang sayap di punggungnya. Sepertinya dia lah pencuri yang kalian maksud." Naruto menjeda kalimatnya sesaat dan kembali menatap La Fay, "Kalau begitu aku pergi, sampaikan salamku pada adikmu, Arthur_-san_. Katakan padanya, Naruto Phenex menyukainya!"

Kemudian Naruto lenyap di telan lingkaran sihir.

_Bruk_, Arthur berlutut seketika. Napasnya tersenggal, keringat dingin membasahi punggungnya, hari ini ia bertemu dengan seorang iblis yang setara dengan seorang dewa. Bahkan iblis tersebut tertarik dengan adik manisnya, "Aku harus bertambah kuat, agar Le Fay tidak jatuh pada iblis seperti dia." Gumam Arthur dengan tatapan lembut ke arah Le Fay, meliahat raut wajah adiknya di saat tidur membuat perasaan intimidasi tadi lenyap seketika.

* * *

"Jadi begitu," Mengingat hal ini menyangkut pencurian pecahan Excalibur, Michael sang pimpinan tertinggi surga memutuskan untuk langsung turun tangan. Saat mendengar penjelasan dari Exorcist muda di depannya berbagai macam kemungkinan terlintas di kepalanya, untuk itu ia langsung memberi perintah pada Exorcist muda tersebut.

"Perintahkan Xenovia, Irina, dan adikmu untuk pergi ke kota Kuou. Secepatnya kita harus merebut kembali Excalibur yang di curi."

Arthur tersentak mendengarnya, Le Fay manisnya ikut dalam misi ini, apalagi ia sendiri tidak diikutkan, membuat ia cemas akan keadaan Le Fay nantinya. "Michael_-sama_, bisakah saya juga ikut dalam misi ini. Secara musuh yang akan kita hadapi adalah seorang jendral malaikat jatuh, ini sangat berbahaya mengutus para Exorcist muda."

Bantah Arthur. Michael hanya tersenyum singkat mendengarnya, "Dirimu juga seorang Exxorcist muda, Arthur_-kun_."

Arthur menggeleng cepat, bersikeras dengan pendapatnya, "Tapi jika jumlahnya ditambah, peluang keberhasilan kita semakin bertambah."

"Tidak, keputusanku sudah bulat. Kau memiliki misi lain, yang harus kau urus, apalagi ini misi rahasia yang jangka waktunya akan panjang, ku harap kau menyanggupinya dan rela berpisah sementara dengan Le Fay." Ucap Michael dengan senyum mengejek, melihat wajah merah dari bawahannya merupakan hiburan tertentu bagi dirinya.

Mengingat penjelasan dari Arthur, Michael tidak memiliki pilihan selain bertindak sebelum terlambat. Ia tahu siapa iblis yang baru saja di hadapi Arthur, dan tentang kekuatan iblis tersebut ia juga yakin tidak akan berdaya jika berhadapan dengannya. Apalagi saat mengetahui sebuah kelompok misterius yang dijelaskan iblis tersebut, ia harus mengambil tindakan untuk menyelidiki tujuan kelompok itu.

"Lagi pula aku mengenal Azazel, aku yakin tindakan Kokabiel bukan perintah langsung darinya. Tentu saja ia juga akan mengirim seseorang untuk mengurus masalah ini, dan jangan lupakan keberadaan kelompok iblis di kota Kuou. Jadi kau tidak perlu mencemaskan hal ini, fokus pada misi yang akan ku berikan padamu nantinya."

Mendengar alasan dari Michael, tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengikuti instruksi dari Archangel tersebut, "Saya mengerti Michael_-sama_."

* * *

Sebagai seorang ahli sihir dari keluarga Pendragon, Le Fay memiliki berbagai macam mantra yang telah ia kuasai. Mulai dari sihir penyembuh, penyegel, pelumpuh, element, dan bahkan banyak lagi yang mampu Le Fay lakukan, tidak terkecuali sihir menyembunyikan keberadaan.

Sihir ini mampu menghilangkan aura, bau, dan bahkan pancaran mana, membuat Le Fay dapat menyusup sesuka hatinya dan mengumpulkan informasi.

Dan di sinilah dia, tepat di dekat gudang terbengkalai kota Kuou. Di balik tembok ia berdiri sambil mengaktifkan sihirnya, ia mengamati pertarungan antara iblis dan seorang Exorcist liar. Pertarungan yang sedari awal tidak seimbang itu akhirnya berakhir dengan kekalahan sang iblis, sebagai pengamat ia pun telah mendapatkan informasi bahwa sang Exorcist liar itu memiliki salah satu pecahan Excalibur yang dicuri. Tentu hasil pertarungan pun telah ditentukan sedari awal, mengingat iblis lemah akan pedang sejenis Excalibur.

Namun sebelum Exorcist liar itu membunuh iblis berambut pirang itu, ia pun pergi begitu saja, mungkin seseorang memerintahkan dia untuk mundur terlebih dahulu.

Tanpa menunggu lama, Le Fay berlari menujub sang iblis yang terbaring lemah, dan memberikannya pertolongan. Hanya sedikit sihir penyembuh, sebelum Le Fay membawa pria tersebut pada sekolompok iblis yang kebetulan tengah berpatroli malam ini.

* * *

Malam pun berlalu, dari kejauhan Naruto menatap lekat pada sosok gadis bersurai pirang yang akhir-akhir ini membuat dirinya susah tidur. Hidup lama dengan sosok seperti dewa Shiva membuat beberapa sifat dan pemikiran tertanam pada diri Naruto, tentu saja salah satunya adalah persoalan cinta.

Ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak yakin perasaan yang ia rasakan saat ini, berawal dari dirinya yang mengagumi teknik sihir gadis tersebut, hingga perasaan aneh pun muncul di hatinya. Dikarenakan dirinya yang penasaran, ia pun terus mengikuti dan mengamati gadis tersebut, bahkan dia pun sampai di kota ini hanya karena ingin mengamati gadis itu lebih lama lagi.

"Tapi kalau diperhatikan, Le Fay_-chan_ manis juga." Entah sejak kapan ia juga menyematkan _suffiks_ '_-chan_' pada gadis tersebut, namun satu hal yang ia ketahui perasaan ini semakin tumbuh besar seiring berjalannya waktu. Naruto memasang senyum tipis sesaat, sebelum menghilang karena lesatan larinya di luar batas wajar. "Mungkin berkenalan dan sedikit mendekatinya, merupakan awal yang bagus."

Saat ini Le Fay berkeliling di pusat kota, mengenakan dress selutut berwarna putih-hitam, membuat pesona cantik dirinya semakin terekspos, ditambah topi putih lebar yang menutupi kepala pirangnya, penampilannya benar-benar membuat beberapa remaja pria melirik ke arahnya. Dalam misi di kota ini, dirinya hanya berperan sebagai pendukung bagi dua temannya, lebih tepatnya ia hanya akan beraksi di balik layar sambil mengamati tindakan teman-temannya, dan akan ikut membantu di garis depan jika hal mendesak terjadi.

Alasan itulah yang membuat Le Fay bisa bersantai saat melakukan misi kali ini, ia hanya akan menunggu hasil dari teman-temannya selepas semua informasi telah lengkap ia kumpulkan, dan menurut strategi yang mereka susun, malam inilah saatnya mereka beraksi.

Berbeda dengan dua teman lainnya, ia memutuskan untuk berkeliling kota dan menikmati waktu liburannya sebentar, secara di markas pusat ia tidak memiliki waktu seperti ini, apalagi sampai berkeliling kota menikmati masa mudanya.

Tepat setelah Le Fay menembus kerumunan dan ingin masuk ke sebuah restoran, ia melihat seorang pria berpakaian kasual dan bercelana jeans hitam yang tengah tersenyum padanya, rambut pirang pemuda itu yang disisir rapi menambah kesan tampan tersendiri bagi Le Fay, sesaat ia pun terpana saat melihat senyum pemuda tersebut.

"Tidak kusangka akan bertemu Le Fay_-san_ di kota ini, _konnichiwa!_"

Le Fay berjalan mendekati pemuda tersebut, ia menggali kembali ingatannya tentang pemuda ini, seingatnya ia belum pernah bertemu pemuda setampan dia sebelumnya. "_Konnichiwa!_ A-no, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" Pemuda di depannya mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali, di saat Le Fay memasang ekspresi imut sambil meletakan telunjuknya di dagu, hal itu membuatnya ingin sekali mencubit gemas pipi gadis tersebut.

"Hehehe, maaf sebelumnya aku belum sempat memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Naruto Phenex,"

"Naruto Phenex?" Sekilas nama itu terdengar seperti marga milik Iblis, dan raut wajahnya menjadi serius di saat mengingat ia pernah bertarung dengan kakaknya melawan seorang iblis yang memiliki regenerasi luar biasa, dan ia berasumsi pemuda di depannya inilah iblis tersebut.

"Tungu dulu Le Fay_-san_!" Naruto berteriak panik di saat melihat ujung jari Le Fay mengeluarkan _rune_ kecil di sana, "Aku bukan musuhmu Le Fay_-san_, lagian waktu itu hanya terjadi kesalahpahaman, aku juga memberikan beberapa informasi pada kakakmu."

Manik Green Le Fay mengecil di sana, seolah meragukan penjelasan dari Naruto. "Kalau begitu mau apa kau datang ke kota ini?" Tanya Le Fay sinis.

"H-hanya ingin mampir, ya hanya ingin mampir." Le Fay masih memasang ekspresi ragu saat mendengar alasan Naruto, ia pun menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh pada pemuda itu. "Kenapa kau terlihat gugup begitu?

"Eh? Hahaha," Naruto hanya tertawa canggung, serius nih cewek _nggak_ peka amat! Naruto menjerit dalam hatinya. Mata Le Fay semakin menyipit saat melihat gelagat Naruto makin aneh, tanpa ia sadari wajahnya bergerak maju ke arah Naruto.

Naruto melangkah mundur, keringat dingin mencucur dari dahinya. "I-ini hanya reaksi alami saat aku berbicara dengan orang yang kusukai!" Ucap Naruto tanpa sadar.

Le Fay mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali, menatap kosong ke arah saphire Naruto. Menyadari ucapan bodohnya itu, langsung saja Naruto menutup mulutnya dan menghilang dari tempat itu dalam sekejap, meninggalkan Le Fay yang masih menatap kosong tempat tersebut.

* * *

**Note's** : Tidak pernah terbayangkan oleh saya bakal update telat begini, rencana untuk update tiap hari hanya menjadi kebohongan belaka, dan saya ingin meminta maaf soal hal itu. Namun setelah melihat pembaca cerita ini semakin menurun entah kenapa saya kehilangan minat, apa cerita ini _boring_ amat hingga pembaca kehilangan minat untuk membacanya?

Ya untuk hari ini hanya segini yang mampu saya persembahkan, saya harap pembaca sekalian belum kehilangan minat pada cerita ini. Terus support sang penulis agar cerita ini semakin berkembang dan bertambah baik kedepannya.

* * *

Naruto berlutut dengan napasnya yang tersenggal. Ia tidak menyangka berbicara dengan Le Fay rasanya ia baru saja bertarung dengan Ophis secara _All-Out_, benar-benar menguras mentalnya. Kalau keadaannya seperti ini, ia harus menemui Shiva dan berkonsultasi pada dewa tersebut, secara dewa itu sedikit ahli mengenai wanita, mungkin dewa itu nantinya akan memberikan sedikit arahan bagaimana caranya menaklukan hati wanita.

Ya dia harus menemui dewa mesum tersebut.


End file.
